lawl_stadiumfandomcom-20200214-history
PewDiePie
Entrance Introduction to the Bros "Heh, heh, how's it going, bros? My name...is PEWDIEPIE!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Stephano Like Peach with Toad, Pewds takes out Stephano from Hammerspace and holds him out in front. This move is useful for a shield that cancels attacks as long as they aren't projectiles or multi-hit combos. This move is difficult to perform as it delays a bit before Pewds can block at attack. Moveset Info Side B - Happy Wheels Pewds turns into the Irresponsible Dad from Happy Wheels (with Timmy on his back). In this form, Pewds can ram into opponents and jump up, doing a frontflip (which is actually a backflip, but who are we to question his logic?). Press B to cancel the attack, which throws Timmy out of the chair, turning him into a projectile. Also in this form whenever you taunt (not sure if you want to), Pewds will say "I DON'T CARE!!!" Moveset Info Up B - Piggeh Pewds turns into Piggeh and backflips. Sometimes, he'll say "I'm pumped! I'm pumped! I'm so freaking pumped!" when this is done. Moveset Info Down B - El Diablo Pewds takes out his favorite gun and goes into a sniping position. Press B to shoot. As he shoots, he screams "EL DIABLO!", which can stun anyone near PewDiePie, front or back. Press A to undo the poise. Moveset Info Final Smash - Chair Mode PewDiePie gets into his chair saying "Chair Mode activated. BOOP!" and turns into Mr. Chair. In this form, he is invincible. Later the stage darkens, signaling the coming of PewDiePie's enemies, which are as follows: Barrels Their function is the same as in the regular Smash Bros, they roll around and hit people. Some are explosive, which does more damage. Untrusted Statues Unlike the rest of the enemies, these are immobile, yet deadly to the touch. To get rid of them, you need to knock the head off. Ruben They jump at opponents' faces, which doesn't do much. They're easy to kill off. The Bro He walks around the stage and claws nearby opponents. He can be killed by an explosive or a powerful smash attack. Ao Oni Anyone who touches it suffers from an instant KO. This guy is unkillable. After 15 seconds, Pewds deactivates his chair mode, and the stage returns to normal. Moveset Info KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Oh Sh*t! Star KOSFX: Barrel!!! *In Slow Mo* Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "Do you speak Chopnese? Huh? Do you? Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop! Aha, you don't!" Sd: "FOR LADY GAGA!" Dn: "I became a butterfly!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Stay awesome, bros." 2. "Here comes the brofist!" *punches the screen* 3. synchronized dance Failure/Clap: http://www.indiegamemag.com/media/07182011_The_Binding_of_Isaac.jpg Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Stage TBA Related Music Music 1: Music 2: Credits Music Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: Smosh Transcript "Sorry Bros, We have to Fight" Ending TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Gallery To See this Click This > PewDiePie/Gallery Trivia *Insert One Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:YouTube Category:Celebrities Category:Heros